Una pregunta sencilla
by Endway2000
Summary: "¡Que pasa conmigo!" se preguntaba Jaime Reyes, "¿me gusta Bart? ¡Como es posible que no lo sepa!". Jaime recuerda su tiempo con el Alcance y duda sobre su futuro y sobre si mismo, pero Bart le recuerda quien es el realmente, y le deja en claro sus sentimientos. JaimexBart (Bluepulse).


Hay algo especial en el desierto, algo diferente, algo perturbador y extraño. Y también fascinante.

Jaime Reyes cree que es el desierto mismo el que se hace especial. Nunca esta igual, siempre cambia, y tiene la facultad de recordarle eso a las personas. Transmitirles el poder de cambiar. Realmente era fácil para él perderse caminando bajo la luz de las estrellas por el paisaje desolado, acompañado solo de algún animal nocturno que repte a su lado.

Solo el con sus pensamientos. Jaime Reyes con Jaime Reyes.

Y el Escarabajo Azul de El Alcance haciéndole compañía, siempre objetando algo a todo lo que Jaime hacia o pensaba. Una voz en tu cabeza que no es la tuya, que habla siempre en aquella monótona voz, con esa actitud de saberlo todo, en el mismo volumen en cada oportunidad que se le ocurre algo que decir y criticar. No podías apagarlo, solo escucharlo.

No es, en verdad, que Jaime no este feliz de ya no estar bajo el control absoluto del Alcance. Era genial poder mover su cuerpo cuando lo deseaba, controlar sus brazos y piernas, tomar sus propias decisiones. Era grandioso ser el mismo de nuevo. Conversar con sus padres como el mismo lo haría, juntarse con el equipo y ser él mismo. Ser un héroe, no como un cartel de propaganda, un muñeco promocional de los invasores de otro planeta, sino como Jaime Reyes sabe ser un héroe. Como el Escarabajo Azul lo es.

Y el desierto. Extrañaba caminar por el desierto. Ahora, sentado en una roca observando a su querido El Paso a lo lejos mientras el helado viento nocturno le congelaba los dedos, Jaime sentía que podría olvidar, olvidar todo lo sucedido. Concentrarse en las cosas buenas como en aquella vista, en su familia, en su nueva familia heroica, y en el futuro. Un futuro donde el ya no era esclavo de nadie, un futuro de absoluta libertad era lo que mas anhelaba, y por mucho tiempo le pareció algo imposible. Ahora… no estaba tan seguro.

Y pensó también en Impulso. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en Bart Allen. Pero lo más curioso es que al pensar en ese nombre, Jaime se daba cuenta de que no sabía algo importante.

_¿Quién demonios, _pensó, _es Bart Allen?_

Observo a las hormigas en el suelo, llevando pedacitos de comida a su hormiguero escondido en algún lugar. Las observo como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a sus preguntas.

_Esa es una pregunta sencilla con una respuesta sencilla, _dijo en su cabeza la voz del centro exacto del Universo, la declaración divina, la epitome de la tecnología del Alcance: el escarabajo.

_Bart Allen, alias Impulso es el nieto llegado del futuro del superhéroe Barry Allen, alias Flash._

Jaime tiro su cuello hacia atrás, tratando de ignorar al escarabajo y su incapacidad para comprender la lógica y mentalidad humanas.

-No lo decía literalmente, quiero decir-

_Y Bart Allen_, continuo la voz en su mente, _es quien nos ha estado siguiendo desde tu hogar._

Jaime casi cae para atrás de la roca, asombrado por lo que había dicho su compañero escarabajo.

-¿Qué dices? Pero donde… -miro a su alrededor, a sus cuatro direcciones y no vio nada. Hacia su derecha estaba El Paso, y Bart no estaba allí, así que imagino que el escarabajo estaba equivocado por primera vez. Cuando aparto la vista, sin embargo, lo golpeo una corriente de aire. Al volver a ver a su derecha, Bart Allen estaba parado junto a el, comiendo una bolsa de papas, seguramente las picantes pues eran sus favoritas.

-Hola, ese. ¿Lo dije bien? Así lo dices tú, pero no se escucha bien. Digo, se sintió bien cuando lo estaba diciendo y cuando salio de mi boca, _ese_, pero no creo que se haya escuchado bien -a propósito, ¿que significa?

Bart hablo rápidamente y con perfecta fluidez, como si estuviera en medio de un discurso y lo estuviera pronunciando perfectamente.

-¿Que hay, hermano? -saludo a su amigo, alzando el puño para recibir un saludo el cual no le fue negado. -Lo dijiste bien. Significa, pues… es como decir "amigo".

-¡Que crash! Entonces hazme un lugar en tu roca de la tristeza, ese.

-Siéntate… y no es una roca de la tristeza -Bart podía ser fastidioso a veces, la mayoría de las veces en realidad, pero ahora Jaime se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-¿Por qué no? Tu estas triste, esta es tu roca, me parece una roca de la tristeza a mi -Bart continuo comiendo mientras hablaba, escupiendo comida al suelo que no tardaron en recoger las hormigas.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste?

-Te estuve siguiendo.

Jaime considero esto una obviedad y levanto las cejas para hacérselo notar a Bart. -Obviamente, pero ¿porque? -espero la respuesta, pero se corrigió cuando Bart iba a hablar. -Espera, más importante que eso es: ¿como sabes que estoy triste?

-Pss, porque te conozco -Bart alzo el brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo, -digo, ¿somos amigos no? ¿_Eses_? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tienes otra palabra para decir amigo? ¡Enséñamela, y también seremos eso!

La falta de coherencia en lo que había dicho Bart, así como la velocidad de trueno con la que hablaba sacó una sonrisa de Jaime. -Ya en serio, si somos amigos. De hecho… estaba pensando en ti ahora.

-¡Crash! Yo también pensaba en ti. Bueno, será porque te estaba persiguiendo, pero aun antes de eso -la velocidad de su discurso disminuyo mientras hablaba, a la par que su expresión se suavizo y su sonrisa se hizo triste, dando a saber que estaba preocupado, seguramente, por Jaime. -¿Y como estas?

-En este momento con frío. Y con hambre, dame algunas papas.

-¡Cómprate las tuyas!

-Oh, ¿Cómo tu, que robaste esas de mi habitación?

El velocista se sonrojo al sentirse descubierto, recuperando con rapidez su bufona sonrisa. -Te diste cuenta…

-Por supuesto -sentencio Jaime. _Impulso no tiene respeto por los vienes ajenos_, añadió el escarabajo, _ni por el espacio personal. Recomendación: mantenerlo vigilado._

Lo que decía el escarabajo era cierto. La roca sobre la que estaban era pequeña para ambos, y los dos jóvenes tenían sus caderas pegadas para poder mantenerse en ella. Jaime no había reparado en ello antes porque no le importaba. Como dijo Bart, eran amigos. El contacto físico no era extraño ni desagradable, sino hasta deseado.

-Lo siento, te las pagare.

-Como sea… -Jaime hizo un gesto con su mano, dándole a saber que lo olvidara, pues de cualquier manera Bart no lo recordaría por su cuenta.

-¡Olvidado! -volvió a serenar su voz, y repitió la misma pregunta, esta vez más firmemente: -¿Y como estas?

Jaime sabía porque lo decía. Lo entendía a la perfección, y le agradecía el que se preocupe por el. -¿Por volver del Alcance? Estoy genial -pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería preocuparlo más. Aun recordaba lo que fueron sus semanas en el Alcance, la pérdida del control de su cuerpo, las cosas horribles que tuvo que hacer, el atacar a su mejor amigo Tai, el atacar a sus aliados, complotar para engañar a la gente de la Tierra.

Y eso era solo lo más superficial. Lo más doloroso fue lo que sintió por dentro: el ver al escarabajo hacerse pasar por él durante tanto tiempo, que ni su familia ni sus amigos lo notaron. Así de reemplazable se sentía. Así de vacío.

-Eso seria crash -dijo Bart, -si no me estuvieras mintiendo. Y eso es total modo, hermano.

La saliva se atasco en la garganta de Jaime. Realmente Bart lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Bueno… -no podía ver a Bart a los ojos, le era muy doloroso, por el simple hecho de que el velocista tuvo que venir del futuro para detenerlo _a él mismo_ de causar el Armageddon. -Estoy como puedo. Quiero decir, hice cosas terribles y lastime a mis amigos… No recuerdo haber herido civiles, de hecho los salve… y todo para ganar el apoyo del Alcance en la opinión publica. Me convertí en un muñeco con el que cualquiera puede jugar, ya no se quien soy.

Apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en la piel de sus manos en un intento de alejar aquellos pensamientos. Pensamientos que le recordaban todo lo que había hecho, que había sido controlado y usado. Y que el escarabajo seguía atado a su cuerpo, y que _podía_ volver a pasar.

-Esa es una pregunta sencilla -dijo Bart sorprendiendo a Jaime, quien pensó, brevemente, que el velocista había estado hablando con su escarabajo, -¡eres Azul! El Escarabajo Azul, el hombre rey, el gran Reyes, J.R., Jimmy, Jaime, J., mi hermano.

Bart logro captar la atención de Jaime, quien comenzó a perderse en el movimiento de sus labios mientras trataba de seguir cada palabra, eh intentaba descifrar que significaban realmente (más allá de lo evidente del contexto).

-Vine al pasado para detener al Alcance, para evitar que Neutrón mate a mi abuelo -la voz de Bart no cambio mientras hablaba, pero su expresión se apago al mencionar la muerte de Flash, -y para evitar que el Escarabajo Azul-y lo repito para que quede claro, que el EZ esclavice al mundo. No por ti.

-Es casi lo mismo Bart -Jaime hablo con amargura, conciente de los hechos, pero esto solo hizo reír al velocista. Una risa simple, irónica, también con cierta amargura.

-¿De que hablas? Te conozco Jaime, y desde antes de conocerte incluso sabia que el problema era que el escarabajo que había controlado a un humano y lo uso para asesinar a quienes mas quería y esclavizar al planeta.

-Pero aun así-

-¡Y eso es lo que vine a evitar! Y cuando te conocí supe que eras crash, algo raro pero muy crash, y que nunca lastimarías a nadie sin que se merezca una golpiza.

Jaime se quedo escuchando a Bart halagarlo, perdiéndose en sus palabras. Realmente este "viajero del futuro" era un misterio para el. Apenas lo conocía de unos meses, y ya sentía –o sabia, más bien, que era el mejor amigo que podría necesitar.

-Así que deja el acto de autocompasión, simplemente no va contigo. ¡Tienes todo un futuro por delante, y será brillante y grandioso! Eres libre, Jaime.

_Impulso pretende bien_, dijo el escarabajo en la mente de Jaime, quien aparto su atención de Bart, _ahora somos libres. Auténticamente libres, Jaimereyes (1) y con mas oportunidades de las que nunca habríamos tenido como títeres del Alcance. Nuestro futuro esta lleno de grandeza._

Jaime tuvo que sonreír. El escarabajo tenía la razón al final, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Bart era un gran amigo, y realmente quería lo mejor para el.

-Gracias -dijo Jaime, -eres el mejor Bart. El mejor amigo que eh tenido. Si me lo permites, me gustaría estar siempre contigo, toda la vida si es necesario, para poder pagarte por toda la fe que siempre tuviste en mí.

Bart sonrío con su alegría acostumbrada, haciendo resaltar el rojo de su rostro por el comentario de Jaime. -Eso será muy crash.

-Muy crash-

_Y gracias a ti, escarabajo. No puedo prometerte que hare siempre las cosas a tu manera, pero te prometo que seremos grandes._

Eso es todo lo que me fue prometido, Jaimereyes, esta escrito,

respondió el escarabajo, en una voz que por una vez, Jaime pensó que era amable.

Jaime y Bart se miraron fijamente, ambos sabiendo que apreciaban el momento vivido, aun cuando nadie dijera nada.

-Jaime… -Bart se acerco al rostro de Jaime, y en un rápido movimiento junto sus labios con los de su amigo.

En un momento, Jaime no supo que pensar. Por un lado, estaba siendo besado por su mejor amigo, un hombre. Por el otro, no se sentía molesto. No si era el. Se habría enfadado con Superboy, con Chico Flash, con Lagoon Boy (_en verdad_ se habría enfadado si lo estuviera besando Lagoon Boy). Pero no se sentía molesto ahora. Se sentía apenas fastidiado por lo repentino del beso, y realmente confundido, pero no enfadado.

Porque era Bart, Impulso, y no sentía la cercanía con el como algo que le pesara o le avergonzara.

_Jaimereyes, ¿porque dejas que Impulso mantenga tal cercanía contigo?_

La voz del escarabajo hizo que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo besado. Bart lo estaba besando. Y así como no se sentía enfadado, si se sentía incomodo y confundido. Y molesto, únicamente porque no se sentía enfadado por el beso.

Separo a Bart empujándolo suavemente. -Wow, espera.

-Ups -fue la rápida respuesta del velocista, mientras hacia su expresión de "hice algo impensablemente tonto", ese gesto con las cejas levantadas y los labios partidos que tanto hacia reír a Jaime. Aunque no tanto en este momento.

-¿Ups?

-Fue muy rápido, ¿cierto?

-Ehh, ¡pues duh! ¿Como es que eso no pudo ser rápido?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -repitió lo mismo varias veces, inconciente del hecho de que existen otras palabras en el diccionario para disculparse. -Eso fue totalmente del modo, ¿verdad?

-¿Y tu que crees?

-Lo siento, es que te vi y tu me viste, y tuvimos este lindo momento amistoso y entonces te vi y dije "wow, que ganas tengo de besarte" y-

-Wow, ¿que?

-Pues eso -la simple respuesta no complació Jaime, quien hizo una mueca de fastidio. -Mira Azul, me gustas -ahora Bart hablo lento y con suavidad, como si temiera romper los oídos de Jaime, -y creo que me emocione. No debí hacer eso, y lo lamento.

No hubo respuesta de Jaime, solo la misma expresión desconcertada que clavaba sus ojos en los de Bart.

-Entonces, ¿todo tranquilo? ¿Me perdonas por arruinar el momento?

-Entonces te gusto… -repitió Jaime, incrédulo por el hecho mismo, e indeciso sobre como se sentía al respecto. ¿Que sentía realmente por Bart Allen? No se había separado de el durante el beso, y no se sentía incomodo. Realmente quería lo mejor para el, y deseaba estar con el.

Comenzó a cuestionarse si, realmente, no podría ser que le guste su mejor amigo y el mismo no lo sepa.

_¡Que pasa conmigo! ¿Me gusta Bart? ¡Como es posible que no lo sepa! Esto solo pasa en las novelas que ve mi mama...  
_  
_Jaimereyes, noto que los niveles hormonales de Impulso se incrementaron_, dijo el escarabajo, _su adrenalina se elevo y sus pupilas están dilatadas, y la sangre se acumulo en su rostro. Además detecto que esta temblando apenas, y que esta sudando demasiado para este clima. En términos sencillos, creo que el esta excitado._

-Como si eso no fuera obvio…

-¿¡Oh, que!? Ya lo sabias desde antes, ¿acaso soy tan obvio? Eso es _tan_ modo -Jaime se insulto mentalmente al darse cuenta de que le había contestado al escarabajo en voz alta.

-No, bueno si, quiero decir… No se que quiero decir.

-Pues mientras lo piensas, ¿me podrías soltar? -Jaime noto que aun tenía a Bart tomado por los hombros con fuerza.

-Ups, lo siento. Pero… es raro, quiero decir fue un momento extraño el que nos hiciste pasar.

-Si, y lo siento con toda mi sangre Allen-

-Pero aun así -interrumpió Jaime, -no sentí que fuera algo que pueda odiar, quiero decir…

Una luz se ilumino en los ojos de Bart, una que no había visto desde que habían rescatado a Jaime del Alcance y se habían reencontrado.

-¿Entonces yo puedo llegar a gustarte?

-¡No! -se apresuro a decir, hablando mas molesto de lo que quería estar. -Tal vez. Se que significa algo que me sienta así.

-¿Y como te sientes?

-En este momento, con frío, con hambre y muy confundido.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos hablo. No tenían nada que decirse, o si tenían pero no sabían como expresarlo. Muchas emociones contradictorias al mismo tiempo. El tiempo en silencio fue largo, casi eterno para Jaime. Pero para el velocista Bart, quien tiene un metabolismo tan rápido y vive el mundo a mil millas por hora, literalmente fue casi una eternidad.

-Entonces tengo esperanza, ¿verdad? -dijo Bart al ponerse de pie. Extendió la mano a su amigo para que la tome.

-Bueno… supongo -Jaime odiaba no poder decirle que si, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas. Quizás solo se sentía confundido ahora, y después vería que fue solo algo del momento, que no sentía nada. No quería desalentar a Bart. Mucho menos, herirlo.

-¡Que crash! Escucha, olvidémonos de todo esto por ahora. Vamos a hacer algo, a romper rocas, eso siempre te anima -por primera vez, Jaime escuche el labio de Bart temblar al decir la siguiente frase, -y luego puedes pensar sobre esto. Si sientes lo mismo es súper crash, y sino, es crash también.

_Impulso miente, por el tono de su voz se nota con claridad, dijo el escarabajo, y Jaime no podía estar más de acuerdo._

Pero por el momento, eso no importaba. Su amigo le estaba extendiendo la mano y pidiéndole salir a hacer algo y con gusto le iba a decir que si.

Es lo que los amigos hacen.

-Seguro, hermano -Jaime le dedico una sonrisa a Bart, haciendo que su clásica sonrisa bufona regresara a su rostro.

Aun se encontraba confundido. Confundido por todo: por el futuro, por todo lo que hizo, por si en verdad podría cumplir con aquellas promesas de grandeza que tanto llenaban sus fantasías. Y por su relación con Bart.

Pero en ese momento, mientras esculpían rocas para que tuvieran formas de héroes famosos y hablaban de videojuegos, y recibían en el rostro el aire frío del desierto, Jaime podía sentir que sus problemas no parecían, por el momento, tan pesados.

_Debo decirte algo, Jaimereyes: cuídate de Impulso, _le dijo el escarabajo en un momento, con absoluta seriedad, _nos engaño desde que llego del futuro. Mintió sobre su misión, uso una mascara de amabilidad para acercarse a nosotros, y juega contigo como si fueras suyo. Puede descifrarte como si fueras parte de el._

¿Que quieres decir con esto?

Le pregunto Jaime mientra Bart estaba distraído admirando una escultura en roca de si mismo.

_En cuanto a Impulso, hay mas en el de lo que salta a la vista. Mi recomendación: mantenerlo vigilado._

En ese momento, Bart volteo a verlo, distrayéndolo del escarabajo, y le dedico su más sincera sonrisa.

-Tienes toda la razón -dijo Jaime en voz baja, para el escarabajo dentro de su mente y para si mismo. -Hay más en Bart parece.

* * *

1) Jaimereyes esta escrito asi a proposito: por la forma en que lo pronuncia el escarabajo parece que lo dijera como una sola palabra y siendo que el es una maquina, me parecio razonable que fuera asi. Es como decir "Jakesully".

Hey fanaticos! que hay? Se nos acaba la serie, eh? Que le vamos a hacer.

Quise dejar mi marca con esta serie y escribir un fic de mi pareja favorita: Bluepulse.

Los dejo con este fic, nos vemos!

Lex


End file.
